


与子同袍

by RageFire3000



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 岂曰无衣？与子同袍。马孟起兴兵雪恨 曹阿瞒割须弃袍
Relationships: 马超/曹操
Kudos: 1





	与子同袍

**Author's Note:**

> 看到微博上一组求三国真人授权的233333333  
> 于是把多年前大学的时候写的马槽搬上来  
> 说是马槽，实则无顺序

一名穿着简陋蓝衣的男子在一个偏僻的小村子卖掉了自己的马，随后径直走去了酒馆。在这贫苦简陋的小地方，他似乎显得太过逍遥而无拘无束了。他不像是住在这里的人，然而作为游子，他的行李似乎太少了点，神情也太悠然了点。  
半个时辰后，他从酒馆里晃荡着出来。此刻天色已暗，他背着一布袋行李，手里还提着一坛酒，在他朝着深山的方向，消融在这暮色之后，没人知道他去了何方。

曹操从来没有自己盖过房子，他生长于手握重权的大宦官之家，从小就是个十指不沾阳春水的大少爷，虽然脑袋聪明，现在也对居身之所的问题焦头烂额。活了二十多年，别说盖房子了，他连马都没喂过。  
荒无人烟的深山里，十天前还手握着官印的人现在光着上身搬着木头。曹操对自己的住所有种文明人特有的深刻的执念，他无法忍受睡山洞，或者睡树上，他一定要自己盖一座木房子，藏书千万卷，门前开垦一片不算肥沃也不贫瘠的土地，春夏读书，秋冬狩猎。这是自入了官场后，他产生的最大的理想。  
此刻他仿佛是女娲所造的世间第一人，独自游荡于天地间。  
十天后，望着新落成的房子，曹操望着它露出迷茫的微笑，喃喃道：“这场世外幻梦虽然美好，然而迟早是要醒来的吧。”  
初，曹操于颍川破黄巾贼，任济南相。出道不久年纪尚轻的他做事黑白分明丝毫不留情面早已在官场人尽皆知，这次又是因为奏免了几个受贿的长吏，而且大面禁止舞乐淫祀，得罪了人，而被左迁为东郡太守。在接到这个消息后，热血青年曹孟德踢翻了一张桌子，随后写了一封辞信，留下官印，消失了。  
这个世界，已经肮脏得不像样了。曹操想。而最痛苦的不是像那些贪官污吏一样整日里醉生梦死不知自己是谁，而是不愿同流合污却也无力改变现实。  
曹操知道需要由自己来做些改变，而现在他没钱没势，做不了什么大事。  
所以他要等。

这日月上梢头，在小镇用打来的鹿换了两坛酒，曹操盘坐树下月下独酌对酒当歌，潇洒似神仙。忽然听到不远处传来不正常的击水声，像是有人掉进水里了。曹操起身去查看，走近那水塘，赫然发现一名少年在水里扑腾着，见自己出现了就高呼道：“救……救命啊！救命！”  
曹操奇怪地歪着脑袋看着少年，想，这水塘不深啊，何以他挣扎地像要淹死的样子。  
于是曹操只好脱了衣服鞋袜，走进水，再一脸淡然地向少年走过去，真的是走过去，他的脚很容易踩到水底。借着水的浮力，他不太费劲地就把挣扎得脱力的少年拽了上岸。  
生着篝火烤着衣服，两个陌生人光着身子表情尴尬地静静坐在地上。  
“你叫什么名字？”曹操打破沉默问道。  
“我叫马超，表字孟起。”少年闷闷地回答。  
“唔……”曹操点点头：“孟起，听你的口音，似乎是凉州那边？”  
少年点了点头。  
怪不得不会游泳，凉州干燥少雨，他怕是长那么大都没见过大江大河吧。  
“恩……恩公！”过于羞涩的少年期期艾艾：“谢……谢谢你救了我！”  
曹操摆手：“不要叫我恩公，我也说不上是救了你。那种水塘，淹不死你的。”  
马超想到刚才自己丢人的样子，顿时大窘，脸都羞红了。  
“以及，天色晚了，你也该回去了吧。”曹操说着穿上衣服，正准备走，却听到马超嘀咕道：“回去……我能回哪去……”  
曹操回头，对上马超残念的脸，于是问道：“凉州千里之遥，你是怎么跑到中原来的？”  
“我打猎迷路了，就走到这深山里面。”马超盯着他说。  
曹操心里吐槽道你迷路了几千里远还真是有本事。  
“所以……”  
“所以……”  
两人异口同声之后又面面相觑。  
“我没地方可去。”  
“我就住这里。”  
“还没有请教恩公大名！”  
曹操望着他，正色道：“曹操，字孟德。不过你还是叫我阿瞒好了。”

曹操从那天开始和马超一起生活在深山里。  
由于曹操说话也带些谯县的口音，总是把孟起说成萌起，久而久之两人都习惯了。于是你一口一个阿瞒，我一口一个萌起，两人成了这空旷世界里的好友。吃住同间，偕行打猎。  
在关系熟络之后，阿瞒问起萌起离家千里的真正原因。  
“我和我家老头子吵架了。”马超低着头剥掉野兔的皮：“我一个不高兴，就离开了凉州，骑着马一直往东边跑啊跑。接下来是真的迷路了，怎么也找不到回去的路。没盘缠了就在酒馆客栈里做伙计。那天不慎走到了这山林里，又迷路了，而且还遇到了狼，在逃跑的时候，掉进了水里。”  
“唔。”曹操摸着下巴点头。其实他早猜到了七七八八。这样一个尚未弱冠的小子，离家出走就是周游天下真正的原因啊。  
想着想着不禁回忆起自己少年时，有时做了错事被父亲教训了，也会有这种想法，不禁感慨万分。  
“对了，”曹操问道：“那天我把你从水里拖出来的时候，看到你背上背着一个颇重的包袱，如果没冒犯的话，能否给我看看那里面装的是什么东西啊？”  
“你是说我的狮盔啊！”马超跳起来在衣服上抹了抹手，随后跑进小屋，很快又跑出来，手里抓着他那天负于背上的包袱。他给曹操打开，只见包袱里是一个造型别致的金色头盔，像是一只狮子对天嘶吼，马超带上狮盔，对曹操笑：“阿瞒你看好看不，这是我爹给我的，是我最宝贝的东西，我上哪都戴着。”  
曹操也笑：“想到那天你宁愿溺水也没有舍弃它，就知道这狮盔对你很重要了。”  
马超低下头不好意思地笑，心想阿瞒真是什么都猜得到。  
此刻他却没想到，什么都猜得到的阿瞒，日后会成为自己最强大的劲敌。

一旦习惯了山里简单的日子，就会感觉时间变得飞快了。过了寒露后，天气一日凉似一日。这天两人合作打了一只狍子，正准备拖回去，却没想天公不作美，一场冰冷刺骨的秋雨淅淅沥沥落了下来。两人虽是跑回了小屋，却都变成了两个落汤鸡。  
“贼老天！”马超骂道。  
曹操是个很认命的人，虽是表情不太好地望了望阴惨惨的天空却也没说什么。两人生着炉子烤火，虽然身上渐渐干了，睡意也逐渐袭来，但是却感觉越来越冷了。  
入夜，两人蜷缩着身体努力用睡眠抗击着寒冷，然而却越睡越冷，马超蹭着蹭着蹭到曹操身边，挨着他一起睡，却还是冷得无法睡着。  
过了片刻，只见曹操突然起来，翻开自己的行李，取出一件红色袍子出来。马超还从不知道曹操带着这么一件东西。见曹操拿着袍子走过来，马超闭眼装睡，感觉到曹操抖开红袍盖住了自己，接着他也背对着躺下。马超睁开眼，看见自己和阿瞒盖着同一件袍子，身上顿时暖和起来，笑笑，安心入眠。  
第二天，马超问起这袍子的来历。阿瞒说：“这件袍子是皇帝赐给我祖父的，我祖父给了我父亲，我父亲又给了我，算起来也是个有来历的东西。就像你的狮盔一样，这袍子也是我的宝物，我上哪都带着。”  
在那天以后，天气越来越冷，他们也每天晚上都盖着曹操的红袍睡觉。  
那时马超还不会经常做家人被杀的噩梦，曹操也还没练成梦中杀人的神功。  
多年之后，曹操每每想起当年和马超同榻而卧的日子，都会奇异地发现自己还有那么心地纯正的日子，纯正到从来不会怀疑一个人。而那时，曹操的疑心病已经严重到自己都有点头痛了。  
于是他试着改变一下自己，以及改变一下自己在下属心中梦中杀人的凶恶形象。他试着找来性格很随和，看上去很好说话的贾诩，和他对着军事图讨论战事，讨论到很晚很晚，以至于过了都三更，曹操很礼貌很小心地问：“文和，天晚了，不如在孤这里宿一宿，明日再议吧。”  
贾诩听到之后面色铁青全身抖如筛糠，连忙摆手道：“谢谢丞相厚爱但是，但是臣……臣有点择席以及家中小儿最近患病了臣还是……还是……告退！！”说罢拱了拱手就一溜烟不见了。  
曹操很受伤地望着贾诩逃离鬼屋一样慌张的背影，扶额。  
之后的几天他陆续对荀彧、荀攸、郭嘉、程昱、陈群，乃至力能扛鼎的壮汉许褚和张辽都做了类似的实验，事实证明没人想和丞相一起睡觉。  
从小一起长大的夏侯惇总会答应自己了吧？可是在委婉地对他说可以在自己这里睡一晚后，夏侯惇伸过手贴了一下自己的额头，随后表情奇怪地说：“孟德，你要是真寂寞了，明天白天可以找我聊天。”他有意无意加重了“白天”这个词，言下之意，睡觉免谈。  
丞相的最后一次的实验对象自己的儿子曹丕。曹丕早就听说了父亲这几天的脱线行为，在父亲还没开口时就说：“父相，儿习惯自己一个人睡。”  
曹操泪目望着自己的好儿子同时感觉胸腔内似乎有什么东西碎掉了，从此再也不相信爱情了（？）。

阿瞒和萌起终于熬过了深山里漫长而又湿冷难耐的冬天。  
斗柄东指，天下皆春。万物生发，连着人都变得神精气爽。  
马超在菜地里蹲下来好奇地戳着菜苗，兴奋地说：“发芽了呢！”他自幼在西凉生活，从没种过菜也没见过菜地。接着又挪动了地方，想刨开土看看萝卜长得怎样了，被阿瞒打了一下手。  
“我们刚种下的菜别被你给弄死了。”阿瞒毫不留情地扼杀着小萌起的好奇心，然后接着锄草浇水。  
马超讪讪地笑了笑。  
“你在这里待那么久不回去真的没问题？”曹操问。  
想到老爹那张臭脸，马超用鼻子重重地哼了一下：“我都这么大了，相信父亲也是很希望我外出闯荡一番的。”  
曹操笑着上下打量着马超：“十六七岁，千里而来跑到山里面和一个陌生人一起做农民。嗯，确实是一种闯荡。”  
“我已经十八了！而且和你早就不是陌生人！”马超抗议。  
曹操笑而不语。

曹操喜欢吟诗。  
他说他喜欢春天这季节，这时节风光无限好，总是让他诗兴大发。  
但他又说以自己现在的水平还写不出啥好诗，但是什么风雅颂之类的东西他总能背得滚瓜烂熟。马超不懂什么叫风雅颂，只能在曹操站在远处的山头上眺望大好河山扮文人骚客时，远远望着他的剪影。  
他每天都听曹操讲故事。  
这习惯源于冬天。在大雪封山的时候，他们坐在小屋内，围着火炉煮着汤，觉得沉默的气氛有点无聊了，曹操突然说：“不如我给你讲故事吧。从三皇五帝的时候讲起。”  
从小重武轻文的马超起初还是百无聊赖地听着，听着听着才意识到阿瞒讲的不是枯燥的历史而是从来没听过的神话故事。盘古开天辟地，共工怒撞不周山，女娲补天，黄帝战蚩尤……  
马超隔着火炉望着讲的正起兴的阿瞒，脑中努力勾画着他所讲的那名名叫蚩尤的凶悍神将，他的骁勇让自己的好感油然而生，然而渐渐不知不觉将蚩尤和阿瞒的脸重合了。如果蚩尤披着阿瞒的红袍，和黄帝战于涿鹿之野……  
“最后谁赢了？”马超着急地问。  
“是轩辕黄帝。他将蚩尤一路追杀到冀州，抓住并杀了他。据说，因为怕蚩尤复活，皇帝砍下了他的脑袋和四肢，分别埋在不同的地方。”  
“怎么可以这样！！”马超激动地捶地。连曹操都被他过激的反应惊得愣住了。马超只感觉那个什么轩辕黄帝实在是太可恶，而且更生气的是刚刚将阿瞒比作自己喜爱的蚩尤，蚩尤就被黄帝杀死了。  
然而当天晚上，在马超的梦中，蚩尤却是头戴狮盔，黄帝竟然身披红袍。在梦里，他似乎是个旁观的第三者一般，而让他惊醒的是，蚩尤竟和自己长得一模一样，而黄帝……就是阿瞒。  
马超惊醒了，半天神魂不定。阿瞒倒是还在睡梦中。马超轻轻掀开袍子，蹑手蹑脚出了屋，抓起一把雪就糊在自己脸上，喘息不止。  
不过少年并没有把这个梦太放在心上，只是心里还对黄帝所为有点愤愤。时间一长也就逐渐淡忘了。  
到现在，曹操已经连续给马超讲了几百天的睡前故事。这天晚上，讲到了荆轲，他突然停住打了个哈欠，随即摆了摆手：“困了，今天先讲到这吧。”  
马超干瞪着眼睛，心里叫着真是的我还等着听荆轲刺秦王呢混蛋阿瞒，却见到阿瞒一倒在席上便像是睡着了。  
马超无法，只得一同躺下，闭着眼努力酝酿睡意，却怎么也睡不着。  
闭着眼翻来覆去，只感觉心里无缘起了一点焦躁感，睁开眼，正对阿瞒的睡颜。阿瞒细长的眼安静地合上，阿瞒直挺的鼻梁，阿瞒微微下凹的人中，阿瞒轻轻闭上的嘴唇，阿瞒光滑的下巴……  
马超连忙翻过身，睡意全无，身体也开始越来越不舒服了。这几个月来，一直把阿瞒当做哥哥一样看待，为啥今天的感觉会那么……微妙？  
不舒服——或者说从未有过的奇特感觉逐渐爬满了全身。马超感觉自己的小弟弟肿胀的厉害，他鬼使神差地把手伸向了那里，套弄起来。  
由于努力让自己不发出声音，其中的过程并不算是享受。更折磨人的是，他套弄的过程中，尽管翻过了身闭上了眼，脑中飘来飘去的，却不是自己见过的任何一个女孩，而是阿瞒。  
曹操本在睡梦中，却被马超发出的粗重颤抖的呼吸吵醒了。他直觉感觉不太对劲，看到马超背过身蜷缩着，姿势怎么看怎么不正常。曹操一下子就明白了怎么回事，心想一定是少年气血旺加上想妹子了，识趣地翻过身去。  
快点弄完吧，真拿你这小子没办法。曹操想。  
终于，度过最后那一刹那。马超逐渐平息下来，感觉脑中阿瞒的身影已经渐行渐远。接着表情迷茫地看着满是污秽的手，不知该如何是好。  
“你……去山溪那洗个手吧。”曹操低声说。  
马超被曹操说话的声音吓了一跳，顿时明白自己的丑态一定被他发现了。他羞红了脸，爬起来夺门而出。  
深夜，在不知什么鸟的咕咕叫声中，马超跑到了山溪旁，使劲搓着自己的手，接着又一遍又一遍地洗脸。  
想到自己刚才所作，马超已经不好意思回去了，抱着膝盖坐在地上，发呆到天明。  
天亮了，曹操在山溪旁看到已经睡着了的马超。  
马超也醒了过来，两人颇为尴尬地对视了片刻。  
咳……曹操假装咳了几下，决定当做什么事都没发生过。“我们去抓鱼吧。”他说。

两人非常有默契地忘记了那个晚上。在那之后，一起种地，讲故事，打猎，一如往常。  
有时把多余的猎物卖到小镇上，换得几坛酒。两人坐在树下饮酒。曹操在地上画出棋盘，捡了一堆碎石子，教马超下围棋。  
简直逍遥的如神仙一般了。  
又到了冬天。  
在秋天的时候，马超便盼望着冷天快点到来。因为这样能和阿瞒同袍而眠。  
“一年了呢……”有天晚上他们睡下后，马超突然低声感叹。  
曹操似乎是要睡着了，只是嗯了一声。  
马超闭上眼，心里祝愿这样的日子永远不要结束。  
和阿瞒一起生活什么的，是世界上最快乐的事啊。

又一年，再又一年。  
转眼已到了第四年的开春。  
在曹操和马超都有种这辈子都会隐居山林的错觉时，剧变已经悄然发生了。  
这天在小镇的酒馆喝酒时，听闻前几天洛阳来了个叫董卓的人，是司隶校尉袁绍请他来诛杀常年在朝廷作乱的十常侍的。又有人说，别看那些宦官在祸乱朝廷，听说这董卓也不是啥好东西，传言他贪财好色，性格暴虐……  
曹操专注地旁听着这些人的讨论，一时连酒都忘记喝了。马超也一边喝酒一边听着，随后奇怪地叫了声阿瞒，说：“我认得这个董卓，他是我们西凉这边的。听爹说，他常常依仗权势四处作乱，还征收重税。因为他的兵马多，所以我爹和他的结拜兄弟一直不敢招惹他，然而他的恶名早就传遍西凉了。想不到这次他却到了洛阳……”曹操听罢，显得如梦初醒，摔了酒杯大声道：“不好了，朝廷将乱！袁绍这个蠢材，引虎驱狼，只怕会得不偿失啊！”  
那些人停止讨论都转过头来看着这个摔了杯子又大喊大叫的人。  
曹操忽又面带笑容地望着马超说：“萌起，时机已到，该是我出山的时候了！”  
“诶？？”马超愣住了。

马超在一旁静静看着阿瞒收拾东西。阿瞒一脸恭敬地卷起自己宝贵的红袍，放进包袱里。  
前几天在酒馆听到董卓入京的消息，阿瞒就立刻修书一封寄往家中，大概是告诉家人自己要回去了云云。这就意味着，马超也得回西凉了，因为他不想自己一人呆在这里。然而一旦习惯了这种日子，再想离开，心中满是不舍和不甘。  
才几天功夫，就传来董卓和袁绍联手除掉十常侍的消息。又过了一阵子，董卓竟废了皇帝，立年幼的陈留王刘协为帝。曹操和马超听到这消息，均是倍感吃惊。见过嚣张的，没见过这么嚣张的。  
“已经等不下去了，时机也不容我等。”阿瞒说。木屋已经被搬空，能卖的都卖了，能收拾的也都收拾完毕。只剩下……离开。  
曹操和马超一人牵着一匹马，走到了村口的岔路。往前望去，一条路往东，一条路往西，从此天各一方。  
“萌起，这四年，我过得很开心。”曹操笑道。  
马超神情复杂地看着和他共度了四年的阿瞒。四年前他们初见时，马超的个子还没他高。现在马超已经比阿瞒高了一截，身体也变壮了，倒显得阿瞒个子小了。  
“我也……是。”马超低头。  
那句话，果然还是说不出啊。马超心里翻涌。  
但是不在他面前证明一下，岂不是白费了这四年光阴？  
阿瞒的眼神已经望向前方，像是随时准备走的样子。马超知道不能再犹豫了，于是叫了声阿瞒，在阿瞒转过头看自己的时候，俯过身去。  
那时荒草丛生的小道上没有一个人，马儿在自娱自乐地踏着蹄子。两人像是被定身了一样，只是保持着嘴唇贴合的姿势。过了片刻，马超离开，双脸有点发烫。  
两人不约而同想到了那个尴尬的夜晚。  
“这代表什么？”曹操皱着眉头神情古怪问。  
“这代表，孟德，我们后会有期！”马超突然转过头来给了曹操一个灿烂的笑，随即踩蹬上马，一声“驾”，瞬间一人一马绝尘而去。  
他们那时还不知道，所谓的后会有期，是在二十多年后。

他们从来没把这段经历告诉过任何一人。曹操回到洛阳后，看到董卓之乱已经遍布了洛阳城每个角落。他少时和袁绍交好，现在通过袁绍的举荐当上典军校尉，并假意讨好董卓，从而接近董卓，找到消灭他的时机。  
马超自是回到了西凉。原以为这长达四年的离家出走会让老爹大为光火，谁知道老爹见到四年不见的长子，感慨万分，看到臭小子个子也长高了，肌肉也厚了一圈，拍了拍他结实的臂膀声音颤抖地说：“好小子，回来就好，回来就好。”  
时马超之父马腾为西凉太守。他们一家坐镇西凉，眼睛却时刻盯着洛阳的方向。天下动荡，局势一日三变，天下诸侯无不绷紧了神经。马超更是心系着洛阳城中那个特别的人，当时他一腔抱负已经不容自己挽留，那么他现在已经在做大事了吗？

京城又出大事了！父亲连夜召集了属下，包括马超和弟弟马岱。听父亲说，一位名叫曹操的京官，刺杀董卓未遂，逃亡了。  
听到这个，马超激动地差点跳起来。  
父亲说，天下反董之心已久，我们先坐观时变，等时机到了，我们去洛阳！  
营帐里的将军们欢呼了起来，包括马超。  
果然过了没多久，逃亡数日后再度出现的曹操发了天子诏，召集天下诸侯共讨董卓。马超听到这消息后主动请缨要去陈留找阿瞒，没想到却被父亲拒绝。  
“不，我率将士们去陈留，你留下看家，不对，是镇守凉州。”  
“可是爹！”马超不甘心地大叫。  
“你还太年轻，这种天下诸侯聚在一起的大场面不是你能应付的。听话哦超超，等有仗打了，爹爹再叫你去，好不。”  
我又不是三岁小孩你用这种语气来哄我有用吗！以及叫我超超真是恶心死啦老头子！马超一个人坐在草垛上，心情满是不爽地扔着石头。然而父亲说的没错，自己确实还太年轻了，总不能给老头子说自己只是怀着一颗少男心单纯想去见见阿瞒吧。  
马超天天在日出的时候站在凉州城墙上望着东边，时时刻刻等待父亲召自己发兵的消息。  
焦急地等了一个月，等到的却是父亲领着一队疲惫之师灰头土脸回到了凉州。  
“什么反董卓联盟啊！都是他妈的狗屁！狗屁！”马腾一脸不爽毫无风度地骂着脏话，同行的义叔韩遂无奈地告诉马超，诸侯们都是表面一团和气，实际上各有异心，董卓迟迟打不下来，他们却各自打着小算盘，这小算盘打得最精的，竟然是盟主袁绍。先是曹操向袁绍发难，后来诸侯们纷纷回了各自的领地，马腾不远千里去到洛阳，得到的却是这么个荒诞结局。  
马超默然。  
不久后，董卓迁都长安，追杀董卓的曹操派信使给马腾传达了请援的消息。马超虽是一心想带着大军帮助曹操，看到父亲漠不关心的神情，却也只能作罢。  
听说董卓顺利到达了长安，听说曹操的人马损失惨重，他自己也中了一箭……  
那又怎样呢。马超望着星空，心情是从未有过的茫然。

已经和阿瞒分别多久了？十年？马超记不太清了。  
自己还在西凉昏昏噩噩过着日子，阿瞒的威名却传遍了天下。他挟天子而令诸侯，他官拜丞相，官渡打败袁绍，坐拥大片领土。  
又是一个十年。  
阿瞒兵败赤壁，却置之死地而后生。只是回到许昌后他安静了许多，不像以往那样爱出兵了。  
每每听到从许都传来的消息，父亲都要椎几大奋一番，听到曹操兵败赤壁，他哈哈大笑骂着这狼子野心的曹阿瞒，今天终于得到教训了。  
马超时常在想人们说的那个乱世枭雄到底是不是自己认识的那个阿瞒，然而，难道天下还有第二个人叫着那名字吗？马超感觉有点错乱。他有时还是会梦到当年，阿瞒坐在火炉前给自己讲故事，讲那黄帝和蚩尤的大战。马超取来自己的狮盔，亏得自己用心保存，狮盔还像当年父亲赐给自己时一样金闪闪，然而它的主人却要溺毙在这单调的生活里了。  
有一日，父亲突然说，他受够了这个如同董卓一样的曹操，他要去许都行刺。  
听到这句话，马超在心里弱弱地反驳说阿瞒不是董卓，只是望着头发已经花白却还热血如初的父亲，说：“父亲，这不妥吧。”  
“有何不妥？”  
“曹操现在位居丞相，势力大兵马多，而且许都是京城，必有精兵把守，父亲此行岂不是要自投虎口？”  
“无妨。”马腾摆了摆手：“我早有一策。我带五万精兵，假装向朝廷进贡。接着暗通城内守卫，在夜半时给我打开洛阳城门，我率兵直入丞相府，然后……”马腾做了个咔嚓的手势。  
马超突然想截断父亲去洛阳的道路，却发现自己没有任何理由。  
站在城墙上，望着父亲带着五千骑兵志气满满向东而行的背影，从来不信鬼神的马超闭上眼，向悠悠苍天祈祷，不希望阿瞒和父亲中任何一人陷入危险，只能祈祷父亲半路遇到什么意外，好让他返回凉州。  
月亮圆了又缺，恍恍惚惚过了大半个月。这夜马超又梦到了身披红袍的黄帝和头戴金色狮盔的蚩尤，却被帐外嘈杂的人声吵醒。  
“报！少主公！主公他……主公他……”  
本来还有点睡眼惺忪的马超突然清醒了过来，赶紧问道：“我父亲出了什么事？”  
“主公他，于洛阳暗杀曹操未果，被，被曹操杀害了！以及那五千兄弟，多半也被……”  
什……么……  
马超只以为自己还在做梦呢，还没反应过来，几个被父亲留下同他镇守凉州的将军就进入自己帐中，高喊请少主公为主公报仇！  
马超走出营帐，看到帐外的骚动的士兵们也逐渐平复下来，高举武器，喊，为主公报仇！报仇！  
阿瞒已经不是自己思念的那个存在了，他变成了自己的杀父仇人。  
马超神情逐渐变得暴戾，取过自己的长枪，往地上狠狠一戳，对天大吼：“曹操！我马孟起此生与你不共戴天！”

听闻曹操派曹洪守潼关，马超率兵前往。然而曹洪像是在等待什么一样，龟缩城内，任是马超怎么叫人日夜在城下辱骂都骂不开潼关城门。五天过去，七天过去，马超越发有着曹操大兵正往此地赶来的预感，于是下令道，不用留情面，把曹氏祖宗三代妻儿老小都梢上一起骂，要骂的要多难听有多难听，要骂到是个人都受不了。  
果然第九天，曹洪终于沉不住气，开城迎战。西凉军闷等九天，终于迎来了机会，士气飙升，不出一日，便打得曹洪落荒而逃，潼关收入手中。  
快来吧，阿瞒！让我看看你现在到底变成了什么样子，是否已经变成了青面獠牙，神挡杀神的厉鬼！马超握着一杯酒，却始终是喝不下去，硬是捏碎了酒杯，手掌的血混着酒滴落在地上。  
曹操来了，带着他的数万精兵，与马超的西凉兵在渭南的平原上遥遥对峙。  
马超一马当先骑马跑出阵外，望着远处豪华马车里的一个人影，大喊：“曹操！还不快快出来受死！”  
马车里的人站了出来，身披红袍，果真是二十多年不见的曹阿瞒。他已经留了长须，一副天奈我何的表情也是马超不认识的。他高呼道：“马儿，你父亲已是因自己的不智而殒命，你也为何做出反叛朝廷这种不智之举？”  
马超听到之后更是无名火起，长枪指着曹操喊道：“曹操！你欺压圣上才是个逆贼，我马氏世代忠良，父亲不幸被你所害，今日便为了皇上，为我父亲除掉你这个祸害！”  
曹操哈哈大笑，没再说什么，骑上战马，抽出长剑，大喊开战。  
马超也喊：“开战！弟兄们上！”  
或许是将士们也带着和马超同样的仇恨，西凉军刚一打起来便把曹军压制住了。饶是有许褚曹仁等名将指挥，曹军也占不到半点优势。打了半日，倒在地上的人马尸体竟有绝大部分是曹军。  
曹操渐渐开始有了轻敌的预感，眼见兵马越折越多，不敢再恋战，只能下令且战且退。  
西凉军乘胜追击，一点一点吃掉曹军中殿后的部分，死死咬住撤退的大部队不放。渐渐地，马超竟能在马上清楚地望见在前面一箭之地仓皇奔逃的曹操了。他依旧披着红袍，上面沾满了灰尘。  
“穿红袍者乃曹操！”马超大叫，指挥士兵们不用管其他曹军，直取曹操。  
前面的曹操听到后，毫不犹豫解下红袍弃于地上，继续紧拉缰绳快马奔逃。  
马超望见曹操此举，冷笑一声，又大喊道：“长髯者乃曹操！生擒曹操！”  
“生擒曹操！”西凉兵们一起高喊。曹操听到了，又是毫不犹豫抽出腰间匕首，将长须割得只剩一寸，复又怕马超察觉，直接扯过将旗包住头脸，趁其他人不注意，在马蹄踏出的烟尘里择小道而逃。  
冲出烟尘，马超怎么也找不到曹操的身影了，心里感觉不对的时候，见旁边竟有条小路不知通向何方，立刻单骑冲了过去。找了没多久，果然看到前面有个狼狈不堪的背影骑在马上，不是那该死的曹阿瞒是谁。  
“曹！阿！瞒！”马超夹杂着兴奋和仇恨的大呼让前面的身影震了一下，对方转过马来，表情警戒而冷峻。马超抓着长枪的手忍不住颤抖，二十多年，到头来变成全部用来等待和仇人相见。马超望着曹操越发感觉对他恨入骨髓，从牙缝里挤出一句话问：“你，为何，杀我父亲！”  
曹操冷笑：“我为何不能杀。我既代表了朝廷，那么就是顺我者昌，逆我者亡。你父亲有勇无谋，我早就识破了他的奸计，故意引他入洛阳城，在将他的人马团团围住。呵，轻易就取了他的首级。”  
马超睚眦欲裂，用枪指着曹操，低声说：“我……我要杀了你！”  
“马儿，现在你戴着这狮盔，显得更英气了。这二十多年来，我无时无刻不在想着你。”曹操眯着细眼说道：“当年我在去长安的路上追杀董卓，不慎被吕布斩杀了大批人马，连我自己都差点变成吕布刀下亡魂。那时我在想，如果你能从西凉赶来帮我就好了。后来我和袁绍相抗，也遇到了不少困难。那时听闻你在西凉逐日壮大起来，更听人说你马超之勇不下于吕布。要不是我离西凉太过遥远，我定会邀请你们和我结盟。”曹操停了一下，接着说道：“你看看，你父亲和你浪费了多少大好机会。而你父亲，竟还来我这里送死，真真愚昧不堪。”  
马超的神情本来略有缓和，听到最后一句话，突然浑身一颤，顿生强烈的耻辱感。而曹操接下来一句话，更是点燃了马超压抑许久的怒火。  
“或许我们，注定是黄帝和蚩尤的命啊。萌起。”  
马超大喝一声，将长枪对准曹操投掷出去，曹操险险避过，长枪钉在树上。马超又拔出腰间长剑，策马而出要斩杀曹操，却突然闪出一员猛将，打落马超手中长剑，护送曹操快马加鞭逃走。  
马超望着主仆两人的背影，感觉怅然若失。低落地回到刚才追逐曹操的大道上，想寻回被曹操丢弃的红袍，在马上找不到，下马，走着寻了半天，才赫然发现正被自己踩在脚下，和地上尘土颜色无二的袍子。捡了起来抖掉灰土，袍子已经被马蹄踏成一块烂布，往昔夺目的猩红也只能勉强看得出来。  
“就像你的狮盔一样，这袍子也是我的宝物，我上哪都带着。”想起了当时，曹操对自己说的这句话，又想起四个冬天，他们共盖一袍而眠。马超攥紧了红袍，想，对阿瞒而言，没有他的得不到的，也没有他不可抛的吧。  
阿瞒，永别了。事后马超将破损的袍子带回西凉，埋在一个安静的地方。又立起一个简陋的墓碑，上书“昔日挚友之墓 马超立”。

那次是马超最后一次和曹操单独会面。第二天他知道了，救了曹操的猛将名叫许褚。他和许褚酣斗了三百回合，斗至热血沸腾时，许褚竟然脱下了自己的战甲，光着膀子接着和马超在两军将士面前单打独斗。  
那又怎样，空有一人之勇，抵得上一人之智吗？  
曹操总是能料到一切。他离间自己和义叔韩遂再分头击破，他虽然经历了几场大败，却依旧用兵如神，丝毫不减当年官渡之风。  
马超大败，逃亡汉中的时候，传来的是自己全族被曹操灭门的消息。  
马超感觉自己已经不会恨，不会悲，也不会打仗了。自己这辈子喜欢上的第一个人，此刻已经变成了最大的梦魇。  
投靠汉中张鲁后不久，张鲁迫于曹操的威胁，又把寄人篱下的马超赶了出去。  
时刘备已经取了益州，走投无路的马超只能投奔刘备，从此为刘皇叔效忠。  
听闻猛将马超来投，刘备喜不自胜。对刘备说了自己的遭遇后，一向怜天悯人的刘皇叔也落下同情的泪水：“马将军的遭遇，备感同身受。马将军愿同备一起抗击逆贼曹操，此真乃，真乃天助大汉啊！”  
然而马超真的无力再战了。  
每当他拿起自己的长枪，他就仿佛看到了站在远处城墙上对自己蔑笑的曹操，仿佛看到父亲和家人满身都是鲜血向自己走来。  
“伯瞻，我睡不着，跟我一起睡。”马超说。  
马岱看着自从投蜀以来就总是魂不守舍的大哥，叹了口气。  
马超说，他总是会做噩梦，梦见曹操拿着大刀走来，自己的族人一个接一个地被他杀死。他还会做关于黄帝和蚩尤的梦，梦见头戴着和自己一样的狮盔的蚩尤，被身披红袍的黄帝一刀捅死，分尸。  
建安二十五年，曹操病逝。明明是件震惊天下的大事，马超听到后却没有丝毫感觉。在那之后，无论是曹操的儿子曹丕废汉自立，还是东吴一直和蜀国争夺着荆州，马超都感觉那是跟自己毫不相干的事。刘备也常常让马超镇守川地，鲜少有作战的机会。  
偶然一日，忽然想起去年今日正好是阿瞒病逝的日子。马超想回西凉，去他埋袍的地方祭拜一下，却想起自己的家乡早已是魏国领土，回去难比登天。  
也只能……如此了吧。重病甚久的马超这么想着，随即合上眼，再也没有睁开。

END  
2012.6.10

后记：本文前段纯属乱写……  
有关谯县口音究竟能不能把孟起说成萌起啥的，大家就别较真啦。只是作者单纯想用萌起这个名字而已（滚  
各种历史bug请无视。其实呢……这是个无双+扭三的乱炖，人物形象多是取自无双，情节多是来自扭三。说实话扭三我也看得不仔细，不管了（喂  
萌冷CP真是不容易吖~记得曾经看过一个叫《马超寻爱记》的mad，从此就萌上了这对西皮。虽然我是瞒控，但还是……不可避免地把阿瞒写渣了啊！也许阿瞒就是个渣，正是渣成就了他的一生。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中后记是当年写的  
> 这竟然是我唯一一个写完的三国同人QeQ


End file.
